cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superhate
Superhate The Empire of Superhate is a Corporate Police State. It's citizens are mind-controlled cyborgs under government control. The government consists of CEOs in different corporations, namely SpaceOut® "the Corporation of Interdimensionary Defense and Security" led by General Supercat, a particulary disliked figure due to the abnormal resemblance to a feline. The corporations are all under the control of Max Beck, who also happens to be a by-product of Superhate Genetic Engineering Inc.. The Empire is an economic powerhouse, eating up all resources in its area of influence. The land area of the Empire spans across the globe in forms of purchased land and invaded territories. The economy, in turn, fuels Mr. Becks quest for war and destruction. The Empire has its' roots in the Middle Ages, starting out as an international trading company that also functioned as a hub for mercenaries. Today the Empire has spread through many other dimensions, but only Mr. Beck seems to be able to travel between these dimensions. Alliances Superhate was previously in the alliance Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries that he was introduced to by bobery, who was later sentenced to death due to some spying issues (but has since reincarnated in the form of a Lemon Agent). After ACDC fell apart, Superhate joined The Black Defense Council, where it oversaw some military operations. One day, the Empire joined the New Pacific Order in an attempt to find something new. Since then, Superhate has glowed green, shun bright and grown steadily in the New Pacific Order. International Status The Empire has had a hard time being recognized, by other nations on Planet Bob, as a sovereign state, probably due to the fact that the Empires land areas are spread very thin across the planet. Even if such a geography might be suitable for the purposes of the Empire, in terms of rapid deployment and increased defense, the international community is having a hard time recognizing such spread out pieces of land to be a sovereign state. A further difficulty in foregin relations is that, due to recent nuclear attacks, all the radios have malfunctioned. The New Pacific Order is about to send some more radios to the Empire soon, so that foregin relations as well as news can continue to be broadcasted as had been planned. Future In the future, the Empire will seek to establish itself to a larger unified land area, so that investments in infrastructure will not have to be concentrated on foregin nations. The Empire is also looking towards building a Strategic Defense Initiative as soon as the Superhate International Bank has enough funds to spare. Departments Here, the different corporations that make the Empire are explained: SpaceOut Led by General Supercat, this is what constitutes as a Ministry of Defense for the Empire. It is technically a private military contractor and security consulting firm that is enourmously effective, as it has already defeated at least 50 nations in different wars. At 436,444 Casualties, this company has enoumous "revenue" coming from semi-illegal forms of insurance "fraud". SpaceOut continues to defeat enemies of the Pacifican State and defend the sovereignity of Superhate. Superhate International Bank Acting as a treasury for the Empire, the SHIntBank stores the Empires warchest, which is rumored to contain millions, if not billions, of dollars in pure gold. Other departments will be anounced soon, as the Empire keeps switching the less important ones to save on taxes.